


Sexy Office Love

by KiriAsakura



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Financial Issues, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Male Character, London, M/M, Multi, Office, Office Sex, Office Supplies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young Martin Baggins is about to graduate as an accountant. To gain experience and job performance he starts to work in a prestigious Company in London where he will be captivated by his very handsome boss Richard Oakenshield from the first day. Strange events happen on the first day of meeting and mutual attraction seems inescapable. Modern Thilbo AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Office Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is a new Modern Thilbo/Richartin AU and I hope you like it even a bit uwu

****

 

**Chapter 1—a strange first day in the office**

It was the first day of work for the young blond Martin Baggins and even though he had arrived on time at the agreed time to start his activities could not help but feel nervous and anxious because he did not know what impression he could cause to his boss.

In earlier days he had attended job interviews with good references and showing his resume to prove he was fit for a worthy place in a prestigious Company in London that was engaged in asset management corporations. It was a company that specialized in financial advice and since a couple of weeks ago they had started a new recruitment to hire two or three employees.

Martin had studied a degree in accounting in a very good college and he was about to graduate but now he really needed to find a job to solve many of the expenses still owed his tuition and because he knew it was good that from now he acquired good experience.

Since the first time he had reached the building Martin was impressed by its architecture and luxurious finish, because even though every corner, starting with the reception, had a minimalist finish, it denoted all the elegance and good taste that wealthy people has.

But he was sure he could get the job and perform well within it, years of hard study at university had not been in vain besides the accounting sector had always liked and he knew he would love his new work. But he was still afraid to cause a good impression on his bosses, since the interviews that had he had been just with psychologists of the company and could not stop thinking about knowing the true owners of the place. But sooner or later he would know the boss or the bosses; he just hoped they were not too severe and conservative.

"Please pass by here and follow me, Mr. Baggins" indicated to him a friendly a young lady after receiving him in the corridor after the door guard let him pass.

"Thank you Miss" the blond said in response to her friendly smiling politely. The lady was young, though perhaps older than him and she was wearing an elegant suit with skirt and high heels. Martin entered the place after other employees, they all had name cards with their respective photographs and they greeted each other, no doubt they already knew because surely they had been working together since a time ago. Then several of them greeted the guard with confidence. Martin also had his name card on his suit that they had given to him when he was hired and when they had indicated him the time and the place where he would work.

Certainly that morning he had taken pains to look neatly dressed in a formal suit, but not too refined because it was clear that he had not earned enough money so far to buy a good suit in a good store. But he was sure that his cheap tailored suit, his well ironed shirt and tie would be enough in the meantime.

"Please follow me Mr. Baggins, I will show you where is your position," said the Miss and the she headed down the corridor, in her hand she had some documents within folders and Martin nodded and followed her. They entered a section where there were placed many desks and cubicles and each had a computer and some drawers. The office where he had been assigned was quite great and by that time already there were several employees sitting at their respective places, and many more soon arrived and they began to take a seat. She led him to what will be his place, which was right in the middle but was just in front of the desk of the main secretary and next to the secretary's desk there were a couple of doors that from the outside seemed to be quite important because each had a golden sign with a name that at that distance the blond could not reach to read well.

"Here is your place Mr. Baggins. In a moment I will to assign you the tasks you must to start to do. But now I should do something quickly so I ask you to wait a moment, but in the meantime you can start to accommodate your stuff on the desktop. And also when I return I’ll to tell you the directions to follow in times of recess, the time to go to the dining room and everything else. Well, I will return soon, okay?" said the lady and then she left the area a little hasty. Martin nodded and took a quick look around the office, sometimes meeting with another curious gaze of his companions curious to know the new employee. Some of them smiled at him politely to let him know they were good people, others kept their expressions serious or indifferent. But Martin still was uncomfortable and nervous for the first impression with his serious companions but above all he still the fear that caused him to meet his bosses, or whoever that was in charge.

The blond put his things on his new desk, it was small and modest but only seeing it for a moment he began to imagine how would look like when he started to decorate it a little and give it his own personal touch. He just hoped that would not have to see his desk packed with inventories or other papers on more than one occasion, and then he could realize that some of his new teammates had their desks full of papers.

"Just I see all the backlogs that have that man, I don't want imagine me myself in a situation like that, much less now that I'm new here," said Martin to himself while he watched one of those employees whose desk was filled with stacks of documents, and that employee seemed desperate and stressed in the first hour of the day.

"At least the first day should not go too bad…I hope" he thought.

Martin finished organizing his papers and smiled with satisfaction that the place looked very nice, even background low melodious music could be heard well.

They spent about ten minutes and the Miss had not returned to assign him his work and give directions, whereas the rest of his teammates had already started their activities they had on their computers and some had even gone for some coffee to the coffee maker that was in the corner of the office.

"Hey, sorry ... do you think they will scold me for doing nothing? Sure you notice I'm new here but the Miss assigned has not returned to give me work and indications I do not even know if I should turn on this computer" the blond said softly to his companion whose cubicle was next to him. The guy was a young guy like him, but actually he was a couple of years older and already had toiling there for three years. On his desk there were several inventories and some other papers, surely that indicated he was a little busy and even barely looking at the blond the guy responded friendly to his question.

"Hmmm, don’t worry mate, they cannot tell you anything if the Miss have not assigned you some work. The responsibility is in the hands of Tauriel, I mean the Miss you're talking about, so you should only wait for her to return. And forgive me if I cannot talk to you anymore but is not allowed that employees talk too at work, or to be distracted so much and also I have a lot of work haha," said the young man a little rushed and grinned a bit while he lifted with his hands some of his inventories. Then he turned his attention on his work and started making some accounts on a calculator.

"Oh yes, I understand, I'm sorry for interrupt you" the blond muttered. Martin could not help again felt a little uneasy and when he noticed the clock on the wall repaired that already had passed ten minutes more.

"Well, I start to feel like a useless," said the blond to himself and let out an almost inaudible nervous giggle.

Suddenly some of his companions got up from their seats and greeted formally to someone heading for that person. Martin did not react immediately and wondered why they did that but he knew he had to try to do the same as everyone else and also got up from his place. Then he caught sight of a tall man that responded to their greetings with a deep and masculine vice and then that person went to the door that was next to the desk of the secretary. That door had a name written in gold letters but until that moment Martin could only see the man from back but he realized that man with dark hair neatly combed, was tall and wore a very elegant even expensive suit and perhaps also it was noticeable even at a distance that elegant man had an athletic body under those clothes. The man approached the secretary and she gave him some documents within a folder and then he went into the office that was behind the door with the name written.

Martin could not help but was intrigued to know who was that elegant man although judging by the way he had been received and greeted by employees, and by the way elegantly dressed and the fact he had entered that mysterious small office Martin intuited that he should be a supervisor or the man who was in charge. And although he had not been able to understand what the man had said, his manly voice still echoed in his mind. The man was very attractive, even just watching him from back. His back was broad, Martin thought.

Seeing his broad back Martin thought that man exercising with weights. Martin also inferred that the man was young and that somehow he thought that it might be easier to make a good impression on him.

"Hey mate, sorry to interrupt you again but ..." Martin pronounced forward to ask his colleague next door.

"He is the boss, Mr. Richard Oakenshield. He is very strict and he constantly observe us all the time, he likes we do things as he ordered but also he is very fair and rewards well our work," explained the guy and then refocused on his work again and placed his headphones.

"Oh so he's the boss ...he seems very distinguished, even if it is true that he is very strict I cannot help to feel fear not make a good impression" thought the young blond to himself.

A couple of minutes later returned the Miss, now Martin knew her name was Tauriel, and then she apologized for the delay.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Baggins, but I had a small problem to come soon to leave your duties. But well, now I'm going to explain you what this is all about, right?" said the girl and she began to explain his activities after she gave to Martin some inventories on hand.

"Oh thank you very much Miss, don’t worry" said the blond.

Martin listened attentive her indications, paying attention to every single detail she said because he really did not want to make a slightest mistake much less being his first day at work and when she finished explaining, Martin was about to take back to seat and start but before he could do so and before the girl half turned around to leave, suddenly the boss Richard came out from his office and with serious and acute expression on his face, he called her.

"Miss Tauriel, may you come here a moment please?" the boss asked. That was the first time when Martin could see the face of that attractive man and he knew the boss really was very handsome and strangely he thought that his rigid gaze was very attractive but at the same time he felt afraid of him.

The boss Richard did not stop staring with that serious expression to Miss Tauriel, and then she replied with some hesitation because she had been surprised by his call.

"Yes sir, of course, I'm going now" she said and walked to the boss who was standing in the doorway of his personal office. She walked over as quickly as her high heels would allow her. Watching her walk like that and from that angle, Martin noted that the figure of the girl from behind looked sexy  and attractive, her butt looked very well with her black skirt that clung to her slender female body and reaching down to his knees. In addition she was very beautiful and her eyes green eyes with long eyelashes could captivate any man but not him because Martin was actually gay and the girls didn't like even in dreams.

From his place, Martin continued to stand, sidestepping a little the look sometimes to not seem indiscreet especially because everyone would think that the girl attracted him but actually who had attracted him for the first moment was the handsome boss who he just had seen for the first time only for a few seconds and who had not even actually found face to face. She finally reached the boss Richard and then went with him into the office, still with all those documents in hands. From that distance Martin noted well how she smiled at him more politely and flirtatiously and the boss Richard also corresponded her with a smile although they had no physical contact until Richard let her enter first and immediately he touched her back while slightly the door of the office was closed and then Martin sat down again on the chair.

Martin thought he should start by reviewing those inventories, anyway at the university he had learned to properly fill them and he had always excelled in organizing assets and liabilities in classes, getting always good grades for that. He reviewed the written instructions that the Miss named Tauriel had given him, and Martin thought it was a simple and easy task to do, more than he had expected. But while he still was considering which of those papers he should start to review in meticulous way, in his mind he could not leave the memory of the face of that handsome boss that he had already seen shortly. The boss was really handsome, he thought he was his kind of man but then he shrugged at the thought that would be too stupid to think that a man like him and being his boss might notice him, because maybe he was not even gay and sure Mr. Richard did not like men nor in joke and then in his mind a perverse and scandalous idea devised, he imagined that attractive and sexy assistant Tauriel should be a lover of the boss, he even imagined the perverse idea that surely while all employees were working in their inventories and computers maybe the boss Richard should be doing some dirty inside that office with her, he could even imagine the groans of both while they had sex on the desk amid stacks of papers or in front of one of his bookshelves filled with his large personal collection.

"Oh God, I must stop imagining these things, I must concentrate on this stupid job, Martin please you just met him a few moments ago," he thought to himself, berating himself to discard his ideas. He took some air and snorted a sigh. He tried to concentrate on his work and thus distract his mind from something that was aversive for him not only because he liked the sexy, manly boss of dark hair but heterosexual relationships he did not like much less to imagine them in that context.

They did not spend more than ten minutes when Tauriel left the office of the boss, now she carried more documents in hands than before, when she entered the office. It was a stack of papers a little big, so maybe she could have some troubles to walk especially with those beautiful high heels she wore. Martin saw her walking down the corridor; he noticed that she walked quiet though her face showed that surely she had much work to do.

When she left the corridor, Martin decided that now he should to concentrate on his work and began to fill the forms.

"Well, I hope to be doing this work well," he said to himself. Then the blond dedicated carefully to do a good job and the truth was actually quite amused by what he lost track of time even though at one point he began to feel hungry but thought maybe still it was not time to lunch because for him the time had passed too quickly. And that way he did not notice the moment when his companions left the office for lunch also because none had bothered to tell him or perhaps because again they had forgotten, so Martin continued organizing his papers and accounts until suddenly he felt a large male hand on his shoulder, which made him out of his reverie.

"Excuse me but..." said that deep voice, which seemed familiar. Martin then left his attention from what he was doing and turned to look startled that person who had called him.

"Huh? What?" the blond said hesitantly a little nervous, the person who had touched him was the boss Richard.

"What are you doing here? You should go to your recess," said the dark-haired man, his face and his posture showed all his seriousness and kept staring at the blond who could not hide too much his nervousness at being surprised, also felt very nervous because of his attractive look, he almost felt that the boss was intimidating him and also he felt stupid for not realizing it was lunchtime.

"Oh, sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that...well I...! I did not realize, haha, but I will go immediately, sir!" he said the blond grinning nervous and looking askance to the boss. Then Martin tried to rise from his place to prepare to go to the dining room, but quickly remembered that he did not even know where the dining room was because Tauriel had not said to him "excuse me sir, I go right now" he excused himself, but when rose from his seat the handsome boss stopped him gently by the arm. Martin stopped instantly, he did not want to turn to him because he knew that perhaps his nervousness could betray him and did not want that the boss could see him blush due his embarrassment, also could not help but feel like an idiot for having been so distracted during the break time.

"Please wait" Richard said, "in only ten minutes the recess going to end" the boss spoke, his voice was serious but whispery and endowed with a lofty elegance that immediately captivated Martin, in addition he could smell well the delicious aroma of his fine men's fragrance which without doubt was a good brand. Martin finally turned a little to see him, while Richard released his arm slowly. Then the blond realized for the first time that had considerable difference in their statures, Mr. Richard was much taller than him, probably Martin barely reached him to the shoulder and also it was the first time that he was so close to him. Because of his stature, Martin had to look up to face him and when he did his eyes met for the first time with the seductive eyes of the boss Richard and could not avoid getting lost in them that they possessed an acute blue gaze, blue like sapphires .

"Errr... oh do not worry sir, I can eat quickly, five minutes will be more than enough to me," said the blond, got out of the momentary his trance that those sharp and blue eyes had caused him and bypassed the eyes again probably to avoid look into the eyes of his boss so long because maybe Richard could think that he was insolent. Richard noticed his restlessness and his nervousness that derived in his hands clenched and his posture rigid and contracted like a frightened puppy and could not help being moved, he thought that the attitude of the new strange boy was strangely tender and smiled at him.

"You're new here, right?" Richard questioned at last. Martin felt a little trapped, though he had been waiting for that question, and at the same time he felt dumber because he could not help but feel intimidated by him.

"Err... yes, indeed today is my first day here sir," he replied the blond trying to sound more serious to pass unnoticed his nervousness.

"Yes, certainly I had not seen your face around here... but for some reason you seem very familiar" Richard said as he leaned a little on the desk of Martin.

"But I do not remember having met you before, sir. You're a very important man. I know you're the boss and I respect you considerably," said the blond in response, fearful of not acting sufficiently polite. Richard smiled again and crossed his arms slightly.

"Thanks for the compliment, mister..." spoke the attractive dark-haired man.

"Baggins, Martin Baggins" whispered the blond, and then made a slight grimace irresolute, not knowing whether or not he should leave because his time was running and it had almost finished, but he decided to look at the clock for a moment.

"Now are just five minutes, well I should not go. I fear that for today I lost my lunch," he said the resigned blond, squeezed a little fists and walked back to his desk to retake seat, but Richard did not move from his position and he stopped him by his arm again.

"No, please wait." said Richard.

"Would you like I serve you on something, sir?" Martin asked, surprised by the action of his boss.

"You know? I share the same as you, haha the truth is today I was distracted too much in my work and when I realized it was past my lunchtime, it was just when I left my office and then I saw you here. I wondered who is that young of blond hair, because I must say that caught my attention your hair, but well as I said I also lost my lunch hour," said Richard looking into his eyes, discovering that his new young blond employee had a strangely cute, gray eyes with a unique blue hue rarely seen in people.

"Oh sir, but well I think you Sir could notice that here there are several people with short blond hair like me, at least I have noticed it in this office..." said Martin a little serious, but feared seem daring or the boss could interpret it as sarcasm, it was also common him. But he had already said that and Richard had liked the way he express himself, even seemed amused.

"You're very observant and honest, I like the way you talk," Richard said softly and smiled again.

"And ... sir, I know I've lost my lunch, but I still have a lot of work to finish, so excuse me but I" said the blond.

"Well then, do you not care what I've been trying to say?" asked the dark-haired.

"I do not know, sorry if I misinterpreted you" the blond muttered.

"Well because I also lost my lunch hour and since it is your first day and so you had confusion with the schedule I think it would be nice if you accompany me to the dining room to eat lunch. Do not worry about the time and the check system, I will order the service personnel adjust it. Do you accept?” Persuasive Richard said.

Martin felt even more surprised, never imagined that his new boss might have with him such consideration, much less being his first day, but could not decline the offer and had to accept it quickly before the boss repent also was an excellent opportunity to have the company of such an important and attractive man like him.

"Mmh it's fine sir, but I promise that this will be the only and last time," said doubtfully the blond. The boss smiled again. Suddenly Richard took his chin for a moment and Martin felt even more surprised.

"Well Mr. Baggins, then follow me here please" Richard ordered and headed down the hall to the exit.

The young Martin was still a bit stunned by the mysterious kindness of his boss that anyway seems not stop serious and when he realized Richard already had a head start so Martin hurried to reach him. With shamble Martin reached the exit door where he stumbled upon a decorative plant of the place and just then turned to see Richard who almost could not help laughing wryly.

"Ha, Mr. Baggins please stop playing and come on!" Richard said.

"Oh sorry sir" the blond excused and then he returned to pick up the pace until he could reach Richard, that already had entered into the elevator. At the moment the door of the elevator closed, the next elevator arrived to the floor with several of his companions because break time for them was over a couple of minutes ago and now they were just in time to return to their activities.

Meanwhile the blond was alone with the handsome boss inside the elevator. He almost could not help but sigh a little after the boss would trigger buttons that would lead them to the first floor. Martin realized that which was quite strange because the dining hall was on the second floor and not in the first, but until then he did not dared to ask because his attention was distracted to admire the broad back of his manly boss, who was now right in front of him. Besides Richard's male fragrance smell too good, it was a gentle and at the same time appealing fragrance, the scent of an elegant man.

"Err... on the 1st floor also they have a dining hall?" the blond inquired at last. Richard turned at that time to see him and responded smiling.

"No, the only dining hall is on the second floor and is used by all employees," said Richard. His male voice sounded provocative at all times for Martin.

"Then I do not understand..." muttered the blond a bit shy.

Richard smiled wryly and moved closer to him.

"Is that I am not an employee, remember? I'm the boss" Richard said.

"Then..." spoke irresolute Martin, ideas were over him, especially because it was his fucking first day and he knew almost nothing of the facilities in the building, he did not want to guess because that could make him look like a fool.

"Haha do not you try to guess Mr. Baggins, the truth is that I enjoy going to lunch at a nearby restaurant. It's not something ostentatious, I do not really like to look pretentious, but ... to be honest, I do not like too much the food in the dining hall. I always prefer to eat at a special place for a small fee" explained Richard, this time Martin could feel a greater serenity in the intonation of his words.

"I see, but that's good because as you said, you are the boss and not of any employee but I am an employee and also the newest because today is my first day here ..." the blond mumbled.

"Oh yes, but you will have the opportunity to join me today for lunch outside the building, so enjoy it. I hope we spend a pleasant time meanwhile" the attractive boss said. Martin did not know what else to say, the presence of the boss always intimidated him too much, everything about him was a contrast to their different status, starting with his refined and new suit and his perfectly polished shoes. Instead, Martin's shoes despite being polished that morning, showed an obvious feature that had been bought some time ago and surely he constant had used them.

At that time the elevator stopped, they had come at last to the first floor.

"Well Mr. Baggins, we have arrived," said Richard, and then flipped a flashing green light button that opened the door "so let us go" then to surprise of Martin, Richard took his arm again for a moment to lead him go out. Every time Martin had a physical contact with him even though it was very brief, that always caused him a strange feeling of excitement.

The blond followed his step, Richard led him down the corridor to the front desk and after greeting the two responsible for the reception, Richard gave an indication to the security guard at the door when he stood before him.

"Mr. Baggins comes with me sir, do not worry," Richard told to the police.

"Well Mr. Baggins, please come here to inspect you a moment" the guard said.

When Martin was about to obey him, Richard stopped him with another indication.

"No Mr. Smith, it is not necessary, Mr. Baggins has my confidence," Richard said.

The policeman did not feel very confident about it because he knew that the blond was a new employee, but if the boss had ordered then he must to abide his mandate.

"Okay sir," the guard said.

Martin for his part could not be explained why the boss Richard had said such a thing, because he could not be of confidence if they had met just a few minutes ago but he was flattered and he could not counteract that.

The guard let out smoothly, and just being out on the road leading to the main courtyard and exit Richard walked to the other side where the parking was.

"Please follow me Mr. Baggins, fast" Richard ordered as he pulled from his pocket a small device. Martin followed him dubiously, too many weird things were happening too quickly and before he could assimilate one already another started.

Martin guessed what Richard was about to do when he powered his small device to turn on the flashing of his car in the parking lot for a moment that sounded a beep.

"We’re going in my car Mr. Baggins" Richard said casually, but as always he sounded very attractive even for something like that.

"Err ... okay sir," said the blond timid. They approached the end the car had been turned on by Richard, it was a blue BMW probably it was a new model of the current year and seeing that Martin could not help but admire it, it was a really a beautiful car and surely expensive.

Richard opened the door of passenger seat, which was on the left side as all British car and kindly he told to Martin to sit down.

"Go in please," said the dark-haired, for this time Martin had the feeling that his way to talk had sounded more confident, and blond obeyed his request.

"Okay sir..." he mused.

Richard then closed the door and headed toward the flywheel side to enter inside the vehicle. Inside it was also a fancy car, no mess of papers or some garbage, and it smelled great. In addition, actually few times in his life Martin had been in a private car. Martin thought that Richard really was a very organized and meticulous man.

"I hope you feel comfortable, Mr. Baggins" Richard said as he started the engine and then began to use the steering wheel and look back to get the car there. Richard had no trouble to exit from the parking lot to the avenue.

"I did not know that the site where we will go is far from here, Mr. Oakenshield..." the blond finally spoke, sidestepping look out the window for a moment.

"Ha, it is not so far from here but I fear it is necessary to use the car to get there," said the dark-haired.

"It is a privilege to be an important boss," said the blond.

"Hmmm, maybe, yes maybe ... somehow," he muttered without losing sight of the windshield "but few leaders have the opportunity to meet a young employee as you Mr. Baggins and bring to lunch, less on his the first day of work," he said smirking.

Martin felt more intimidated than before, the manner how the boss had spoken had really sounded strange.

"Yeah, that too... I guess" giggled Martin a bit nervously, "but I wonder if it is not too much trouble, even you have to take me in your car" sputtered the blond.

"Not really for me is a pleasure, I usually eat alone you know? Besides after you lost your lunch hour as well is little I can do," he said the boss "haha and I saved you to eat the food of the dining hall! Well it's not really bad food but you can always eat something better," Richard said laughable.

"Oh well, I must say that I do not even know yet where is exactly the dining hall, I knew only the map of the company that is located on the second floor," said the blond.

"What? My assistant did not tell you?" Richard asked surprised.

"No-no, I think she forgot it. But even she did not tell me what time is lunch time, and I also forgot to ask," said the blond irresolute.

Richard's face changed to an expression of irony.

"Oh wow! I did not think Tauriel was inefficient for that, although I am surprised because she has always done her job well and that includes giving all indications to employees. But hey, when I see her I will rebuke that" Richard said serious.

"Oh but it has also been my fault, I forgot to ask her and I got distracted," said the blond. Seeing Richard from that angle made him realize that even to see his profile was extremely appealing.

"Anyway, we reached the place, Mr. Baggins. As I said you it was not too far," Richard said and drove the car to the parking lot of that area of restaurants where probably there were numbered establishments, maybe about six naked eye. A couple of them belonged to popular fast food chains, behind there were probably others restaurants.

Richard stopped the car and paid a fee to valet parking and it seemed they already knew him that was because it was to see Richard there usually. Martin noted in detail the place from the window until the car was safely parked because Richard had no difficulty finding a good place.

When turned off the engine of the car, Richard left the car, Martin tried to open the door but he did not succeed until Richard aided him to open the door gently again.

"Thanks," the blonde said, he felt awkward about not having the habit of opening doors of personal cars.

When he left the car, Richard closed the door and then suddenly grabbed his shoulders to lead him along the road toward that restaurant that used to be his favorite. Martin felt emotion through his body again and got carried away.

"Come on, is here," Richard said and walked a bit and then leave him free again and walked ahead to follow him.

"It seems a very good place," he said the blond sincere, again looking up for a moment to see the signs of the restaurants.

"It is, Mr. Baggins" Richard said, and they were about to reach the restaurant where food seemed be homemade type which cheered Martin because fast food did not feel like especially because he was vegetarian.

They entered the establishment and a couple of the hostess greeted them with polite reverence and then on of the hostess took them to one of the tables that were empty.

The table was right in front of the window in the corner.

"This is my favorite table, I'm glad that is empty," Richard said softly.

Martin made a slight expression with the arch of his eyebrows and then reviewed the menu card that was on the table, he wanted to see first of all that the prices were not too expensive.

"It looks that they serve very good food here," said the blond and continued eyeballing dishes to decide which to choose and he looked cautiously the ingredients.

"I knew you would like, Mr. Baggins ..." said Richard, he was also seeing the menu card but left it early because he knew it and knew what to order as usual.

After a couple of minutes Richard asked.

"And ... Have you already decided what to order?"

"Mmmh no, I still do not know I was thinking about this one or maybe this..." the blond said a little dubiously. Richard looked at the options that he meant and then looked at him with a smile outlined.

"Oh, vegetarian huh?" he asked smiling. Martin felt a little embarrassed almost to the point of blushing, also because Richard's smile kept enthrall.

"Yes, I am ... from a few years ago actually" blond confessed sheepishly.

"That's very good, I like people who fed healthy," said Richard sincere “and well, those options seem very good."

"Yes but ... they seem a bit expensive and with the budget that I have for now that just is my first day on work that actually it has not even finished, I have no many money, in addition I have expenses to pay for college and rent of my little flat" said the blond.

"So you're in college yet. That is worthy of admiration. Please Mr. Baggins, for the money do not worry, I invite you today so ask for what you want," said Richard smiling.

"I do not want to be abusive" said the blond.

"I invite you, please," insisted Richard. Martin was persuaded and accepted.

"Okay sir..." he mumbled the blond.

Richard called the waitress and finally made the order.

"Please Miss, for me the Monday dish as usual and for the young sir the special dish with pasta and broccoli salad" ordered Richard and the waitress wrote down the order and went to the kitchen quickly.

Again Richard and Martin were alone and their eyes met again, but neither said that both thought that each had a special and attractive brightness in the eyes. And thought Richard would not say, Martin had captivated him as well for the first time and now he did not want to stop stare at him.

"Thank you Sir Boss, you are very kind, but just I hope not to cause you many trouble. I am a simple employee" blond sputtered.

"Stop apologize, please let that Mr. Baggins, better enjoy this delicious lunch with me" Richard said, at that time the waitress had returned with their orders "well as you can see, the service here is very efficient, Mr. Baggins"

"Well, besides everything really looks delicious," said the blond.

Both men began to taste the dishes, for Martin was one of the most delicious meals he had tried in recent years since he had decided to live alone and actually he did not cook so well for himself. Moreover, the presence of Richard was very pleasant, despite being intimidated and embarrassed. His new boss was overly friendly, but still felt fear.

"So, do you come here often?" Martin asked trying to liven up the conversation.

"Yes, I almost come here daily, but there are other great places where I also like to go to eat. Or sometimes I just ordered food at domicile or I should say to my office," then he explained to sample some of his omelette.

"And then why you did not ordered some to your office today?" the blond asked curious.

"Because today I was able to bring you with me and be accompanied by you" said the dark-haired.

Martin felt blushed.

"Do you always eat alone?" the blond asked again curious.

"Yes, I always do it alone, it is not common for me to eat with someone," explained Richard.

"That means... you do not have a girlfriend? A partner, a wife..." guessed the blond, but he immediately felt stupid for asking a question like that as soon.

"No, I do not have anything like that. I'm a single man" said Richard giggling, but his laughter sounded a bit ironic. Martin realized so that Richard could be a rich and a powerful man, a successful businessman head of a prestigious company, but he was alone like him. However he could also doubt about that because Richard was a man too sexy, maybe he was lying or maybe he just really was a man who enjoyed squander on luxuries and have sex with many women.

Martin did not know more to say, he sensed it was prudent not to comment to that topic and he preferred continue enjoying his food.

"And you? Have you lived here for long?" Richard asked curiously. He was about to finish eating his delicious omelet.

"N-no, I was born in Hampshire but for ten years I came to live here with my family and for three years I have lived alone," he said the blond, he felt embarrassed again because the look of his boss was always fixed on him.

"You're very young, so I see," said the boss with seductive voice.

"Well not too young but actually, I just turned twenty-six the last month," said the smiling blond.

"Oh I see, is a good age," Richard said. Martin felt surprised because he could not guess what he meant that was a good age.

"And ... I see you're also a young boss, haha indeed I feared meet a cranky and old boss, but you seem to be very friendly always," said the blond sidestepping a little look.

"Haha well the truth is that I can be an ogre" Richard quipped, his laughter this time seemed more childish.

"I do not think so, haha" Martin felt he could blush at any time.

"And answering your other question... I'm almost ten years older than you," said the dark-haired.

When they reached the building and passed the reception retook the elevator. Martin was again alone in that narrow place with handsome boss, his masculine scent, his piercing gaze, his dark hair and deep voice was disturbed him more and every minute alone at his side seemed to last longer than usual, as if time stopped.

The elevator stopped on the floor above, where the work area of Martin and the office of Richard were. Despite the talk and coexistence that they had, Martin still had many questions about the boss, now he wanted to know if Richard was also the only and largest owner of the company, but that should find out another time. By the time the first half of his day had been excellent.

As they walked down the corridor to the office, both men still talked a little random things between some discreet and fun laughs. Suddenly under the doorframe, Martin spotted the assistant named Tauriel who surprised could not believe that the boss and the new employee were together laughing like that and after they went to eat together. But Richard was the boss and she could not question him about it.

"Miss Tauriel, the secretary Lucy told you that I went out to lunch an hour later?" Richard asked when they approached her. Tauriel carried a pair of thick folders in hand and she had her glasses on because she had a bit of astigmatism.

Martin decided to remain silent, he felt ashamed again for being with the boss and he waited Tauriel not misjudged. Before the girl could answer, Martin cleared his throat a bit.

"Oh yes sir, also secretary Lucy told me you had gone with Mr.... Baggins" Tauriel said in response, she had almost forgotten the name of the new blond employee.

"Yes, because I know that you forgot to give him all directions to go out and take his recess and even you forgot also tell him where the dining hall is" Richard said a little serious.

Martin felt more uncomfortable, she could almost feel the incredulous eyes of Tauriel about it.

"Err... if you excuse me, I think it's time to get back to my job. I appreciate everything you've done for me today, Mr. Richard," said Martin sidestepping the look and serious tone in his words.

"Ah, yes, please pass, Mr. Baggins" Tauriel said, "and please forgive my impertinence. I apology greatly with you as well sir boss" she excused herself. Martin then retired from there and went to his cubicle. The rest of his companions, who had finally noticed his absence and his strange closeness with the boss looked at him until he sat down.

Tauriel was still incredulous at the situation and then Richard walked to his personal office. She followed him, she should give him some reports of the day and when Richard opened the door to his office she started to talk about it, as she checked his electronic calendar.

"Amm sir, remember that today will be a very important conference at 4:00 pm" she began saying a little busy. But before she continued, Richard interrupted.

"Miss, please keep me informed also about the performance of Mr. Baggins" said Richard serious when the door of his office had closed, and without turning to see her.

"Huh? Oh okay, do not worry boss," she replied even more puzzled.

"I think this young man can be very efficient." Richard whispered.

And while Tauriel began by showing him the curriculum of Martin, Richard checked it out carefully.

…………

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked the beginning of this fic that for quite some time wanted to do xD
> 
> I apologize if I made mistakes x.x but English is not my first language u.u but I always try my best ;)
> 
> You will soon see other characters here, as Richard's nephews and of course, suspense, drama and a lot more sexual tension ;)


End file.
